The Kurogumo
Faction Name The Kurogumo Description Somewhere in the northern most parts of the North Quadrant, there exists a secret clan of insectoid Youkai assassins and thieves known as the KuroGumo. This group has existed for centuries and thrives on the evil intention of the people who pay for their services. Its warriors are chosen at birth to be raised apart from the workings of day to day civilization and are stripped of their former lives. Only the clan knows their existence. Each of them posses certain techniques that set them apart from normal Youkai and Oni. These techniques are passed on from generation to generation and honed throughout the experiences of life. History It is unknown when the Kurogumo was exactly founded, but their earliest recorded appearance in the Northern Quadrant was hundreds of years ago. However, a few years back they thought they'd found an ancient jewel thought to be the Stone of Nirvana, and the current head of the time Desuke Tsuyu (O Haiga's father) was sent to find the map leading to its location. He did not know that his contractor had also hired his daughter, O Haiga,for the same task in case Desuke would fail. Desuke and O Haiga encountered each other in the map room, where Desuke attempted to kill O Haiga in cold blood; failing but destroying one of her eyes in the process. After O Haiga survived the attack she retaliated and attacked her father stealing one of his eyes, taking the map and effectively taking control of the Kurogumo from him. Ranks Grunts/Slaves: Common foot soilders not with the Mark of the Spider. They are so insigfigant that they are not important enough to brand. Don't know that they are relly working for the Kurogumo. Are excuted and cannibalized if they do find out. (Otften slaves and the such. They are not capeable of joning the actual clan.) Acolyte: A bit higher up that Grunts, they are entry level Kurogumo members who are currently in training, and are to be placed in thier respective sub-clan and ranks if and when they survive the training. Sub Clan - Satsujin-Sha (Leader N/A) (Sub Leader N/A) The Satsujin-Sha, are a sub branch of the Kurogumo who excel in killing and the art of murder. They have shown extreme proficenty in the Kurogumo Way of Destruction, and are placed here to use it effectivealy. Slayer: Entry level Satsujin-Sha, acolytes who have survived training. Eliminator: Mid-Level Satsujin-Sha, members who have perfected some spells but not all. Assassin: High Level Satsujin-Sha, members who are perfected every spell within the Kurogumo Arts and have advanced knowlege of these techniques. Sub Clan - The Jōhō (Leader O Haiga) (Sub Leader N/A) The Joho are a sub branch of Kurogumo who excel in the arts of espoinage and sabotage. They've shown intellegence that exceeds expectation, and can get a job done without killing, or get a target killed without ever actually being near the target themselves. Seeker: Entry level Jōhō, acolytes who have survived training. Inquisitor: Mid-Level Jōhō, members who have perfected some spells but not all Silencer: High Level Jōhō, members who are perfected every spell within the Kurogumo Arts Branch of Binding and have advanced knowlege of these techniques. The Black Hand - Personal Task force of O Haiga made up of Joho's and Satsujin-Sha. The group's mebers are kept secret from teh rest of the Kurogumo. Only the strongest members of the Kurogumo have even the SMALLEST chance of making it into the Black Hand. Mark of the Spider The Mark of the Spider is the symbol of O Haiga and her Kurogumo. It refers both to a Yoki induced brand that every member of the Kurogumo bears somewhere on thier body, and to the same symbol conjured in the air by unknown means. An inactive Mark appears 'red', an active one is jet black. O Haiga places the Mark brand on her followers' bodies as a sign of their loyalty to him, to communicate and as a method of summoning them to him when she desired. This is done by pressing his finger to any Kurogumo's Mark or her own, which turns it jet black and delivers a burning sensation to any person with the Mark. Feeling the burn, the Kurogumo then appear to O Haiga's side. There is no possible way of getting rid of the Dark Mark, unless O Haiga takes it off. Also, if O Haiga feels the secrets of the Kurogumo are in danger of being exposed, or if the member bearing the mark fails/displeases her she can use the mark to set a demonic fire on their bodies rendering them to ash. Kurogumo Clan Techniques *Can only be learned if you are part of the Kurogumo or taught by O Haiga no exceptions** 'Way of Binding' Name: Restrain Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: The practitioner points their index and middle fingers at the intended target(s), causing the target's arms to lock behind their back. The spell is usable on a single target or a significantly large group of people Name: Crawling Rope Range: Medium-Long Incantation: N/A Description: Binds enemies with a rope of condensed demon energy to stop their movement. Generating a crackling yellow energy rope within his/her hand(s), the practitioner throws it toward the opponent. The energy winds around the opponent's arms and body, immobilizing them. Name: Repulse Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: The practitioner generates an orb of light blue energy which repels whatever strikes it. Name: Paralyze Range: Medium Incantation: Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Description: As the practitioner draws the symbols of the spell in the air, his/her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis. Name: Winding Binding Chains Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. The Aura is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. Name: Smokescreen Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: Acts like an upgraded version of a ninja's smoke bomb. Creates a large blast of red smoke around the user, aiding them in an escape. Name: Mirroring Light Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and aura of the user or specified object. Name: Triple Light Prison Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: The user will draw a triangle in the air with one finger. Said triangle will materialize and shoot towards the target, each of the three points acting as a 'knife' to pin the target to a surface. Name: Suspending Star Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: Creates a smooth blanket of blue and stretchy material in the air (Needs objects such as buildings nearby to keep it up). It acts as a type of safety net for catching falling objects. Name: Shield Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: Forms a yellow oval of energy in front of the wielder to block physical or spiritual attacks. Name: Six Rods Prison Range: Medium Incantation: Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Description: Six beams of yellow light will surround the target and slam into their midsection. The target will be unable to move any part of their body unless they can physically overpower the beams the beams are stronger if the youkai casting them is stronger Name: 1000 Rods of Light Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: A single beam of light-grey energy will be thrown at the target. It will separate into many smaller beams in mid-flight, pinning the target to his/her surroundings. Name: Needle Rope Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: Creates many thin chains of energy to bind the target's upper body. Name: Inverted Crystal Pyramid Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: Creates an inverted pyramid around the caster. It appears to be made out of crystal and is very difficult to destroy. Name: Ruinous Pillars Range: Medium Incantation: Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Description: Summons five huge pillars, connected to each other by chains, to pin the target to the ground. Name: Life Force Suppression Range: Medium Incantation: Description: Surrounds the opponent with a vertical circle of eight black holes which emit large amounts of the casters aura. A ninth black hole will appear in the center of the target's chest. The target will be unable to move any part of their body and the technique will continuously drain their aura for the duration of the technique. Name: Splitting Void Range: Short Incantation: Guardian Angel, Superior Protector, bring unto me the fruits that thine garden doth bare; as I render unto you. Ensure that the attempts of the malicious Demons prove fruitless! Annihilate their offenses! Vanquish their hopes! Split the Void! Description: Creates a large, white rectangular barrier behind or in front of the target. Is able to block any non physical attack. Two Part Technique: Ban-Kin Name: Part One - Ban Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: The target's arms will be bound behind their back with spiritual fabric and iron shafts. More powerful demons (daiyoukai) can create more spiritual tape and shafts to bind the target's legs, also. Name: Part Two - BanKin. Range: Medium Incantation: First Song: Halting Fabric. Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts. Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings! Description: The First 'Song' will wrap the target from head to toe in spiritual fabric. The Second 'Song' will impale their body with several metal bolts. The Third and Final 'Song' smashes the target with and seals them in a massive metal cube. The Kido can be negated by a powerful opponent during the First and Second Songs. But, if they allow the Final Song to happen, they are imprisoned in the metal cube until they are released by the ORGINAL caster of said technique. Way of Combat Name: Push Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: Pushes the target away from the caster by a few metres, possibly knocking them to the ground. Name: Byakurai Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: Users points thier index finger at the target, then gathering thier aura, shoots a powerful, concentrated beam of blue electricity at the target. Name: Thundercrash Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: Allows the user to channel electricity through an object. For instance, if used in conjunction with a weapon, the weapon's damage will be increased with the power of electricity. Name: Red Fireball Range: Long Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Description: Creates an orb of red energy, which will fire at the target and explode on impact, small range, capeable of inceneration weaker demons Name: Blue Fireball Range: Long Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Description: Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target, but with a wider detonation range and more power than Red Fireball, capeable of easily destroying daiyoukai. Name: Black Fireball Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: A blast of black, spherical, spiritual energy. The detonation is extremely stronger than Blue Fireball, but is vastly slower, however to make up this speed it will follow the target by locking on to thier aura. Meant to totally annhalate anything it touched, has often been said to be able to level mountans. Name: Poison Prison Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: A circle of energy will generate infront of the user, before firing many concentrated beams of green energy at the target in a prison cage-type formation. One inside the green energy begins to emit a posionous subtance that changes with the user of the technique. Name: Searing Violet Flower Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: The user will generate a ball of violet energy, floating a few inches away from the palm of their hand. They will then throw this ball at the target, incinerating most objects on the way and capable of searing through flesh quite easily. Name: Cyclone Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: Channeling the winds a widening, tornado will be fired towards the target. Name: Supreme Thunder Range: Long Incantation: Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Description: Fires a massive wave of yellow, electricity-like energy at the target. Name: Chimera Fireball Range: Long Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Description: By mixing two of the three fireball spells it blasts at the target, with a much greater potency than the single-shot variation of a fireball spell. Name: God Destroying Thunder Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: Fires an enormous blast of electrical, spiritual energy at the target, creating a truly gigantic explosion on impact. Incinerates anything within the radius. Name: Void Range: Medium Incantation: Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Description: Purple-black energy will form in the user's hand, which will then spiral towards the target and form a black box around them. Dozens of black energy spears will menifest around the box and impale it, killing the victim. Name: Cremation In A Single Stroke !!Self-Sacrificial!! Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: Using one of the user's own limbs as a catalyst, a gigantic explosion will occur around the user, firing about a mile up into their air in the shape of a blade. The detonation will last for around half a minute before stopping. Incantation Types **Newer members or Weaker youkai cannot use these types and must say the full incantation.Only highly trained or very powerful demons can forgo the use of incantations or use these techniques.** Incantation Abolishment '- A class of Incantation where the practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the technique, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Kurogumo techniques can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise, the spell could utterly fail (e.g. explode in the user's face). The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect or with little loss in power if any at all. '''Duo Chanting '- a class of Incantation where the practitioner mixes the incantations of two entirely separate spells together to simultaneously save time and confuse their opponent. This leads to both techniques being cast together. '''Doubled Up Chanting: A class of Incantation where the incantation is recited after initiating the spell in order to power it up. It can be said AGAIN after the original incantation is said to double the power of the technique. 1000 Birds Cry 1000 Birds Cry Lock 1: This is the highest form of Kurogumo technique. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives aura into one's upper back. The aura then manifests itself into a massive outp-pouring of energy. Once Brids cry is activated, the user starts pouring large amounts of thier aura from thier back. By concentrating this technique around a particular area of their body, a practitioner can prevent attacks from damaging or piercing this area. For every mintue one spends using this they must spend a day recovering. * The First stage Includes * Users base speed and strenght double. * Perception is enhaced by 2 seconds. 1000 Birds Cry Lock 2: Going on to a more powerful version of the technique after opeing the first lock. This second technique makes months of training, having a peroson push thier limits to the max. After perfecting the seond stage, the aura one emits revolve around their bodies like a vortex indefinitely, allowing them to maintain thier Birds Cry for as long as they wish once its activated. The time needed to recover is not not needed becuase one recycles the aura emited instead of just forcing it out. * Users Strenght and speed is now quadrupled * Perception is now 4 seconds faster * User can manipulate thier aura in any way they wish 1000 Birds Cry Lock 3: An even more advanced form of Birds Cry, sees the youkai in question forcing thier demon to merge with thier humanoid formes. Thier arms and legs are surrounded by an erratic energy that takes the shape of claws, wings it depends on the youkais full demon forme. The energy also manifests itself around thier, feet, ears, hair, backside, and some times legs (depending on the youkai). A person's moodiness is significantly increased, becuase this is allowing thier inner demon forme to take over uers are more savgae in this forme, however the time to recover doubles in this forme becuase one looses the abilty to recycle thier aura. Also this causes the user to go primal and they will often attack thier allies and rampage until subdues or they run out of energy * . Users strenght and speed is now 10 times thier base * Perception is now 10 seconds faster, they see everything around them at a sanils pace * User's emitted aura now changes to fit the youkai (For example a Yuki-Onna's aura will freeze everything in her vicinity.) * User now fights with reckless abandon and cannot feel pain. This dosent mean they take no damage they jsut cant feel what damage they are taking. * Time to recover from this forme is doubled, 1 mintue in this form means you must take 2 days to recover. God Steps God Steps: Is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of God Steps can move; users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. Advanced users of God Steps can use other techniques derived from God Steps. * Speed Clones By using God Steps the user can create at most 15 clones of themselves at once. While they are indistinguishable from the user's true self and mimic their movements, the clones do not last long. * Searing Strikes Created by O Haiga the technique starts by using God Steps to move behind the opponent, then they attack thier oppoent in two rapid attacks. A victim may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back because of the technique's speed, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. * The practitioner moves at great speed to avoid an attack, leaving an afterimage which can appear to have taken damage. Barriers '-Kyōmon (鏡門, Mirror Door; "Mirror Gate")' This technique erects a transparent barrier that extends from one side of an opening to the other. It is used to protect the target by preventing intruders from passing through it. It is usually used to cover the entrance of a room with the target inside it. However, this barrier is much more easily broken from the inside if the target chooses to leave confinement. '--Hachigyō Sōgai (八爻双崖, Eight Joined Twin Cliffs)' A double dislocation barrier which erases whatever is within it from existence and removes the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so one cannot even perceive its presence. The very thought of getting close to it does not even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition, it cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō. '-Shijū no Saimon (四獣の塞門, The Gate of Four Beasts)' This barrier is formed by combining Ryūbi no Jōmon, Kokō no Jōmon, Kigai no Jōmon, and Hōyoku no Jōmon. When the four barriers come together, they create a rectangular prison-like barrier around the opponent. ~'Ryūbi no Jōmon' (竜尾の城門, The Gate of Dragon Tail; Viz "Dragon Tail Castle Gate") Creates over a dozen pillars, which are arranged by hand gestures, making them form a gigantic shield or door-like barrier between the caster and the opponent. ~'Kokō no Jōmon' (虎咬の城門, The Gate of Tiger Fang) A barrier appears and takes the shape of a watermill. Its inner section can be opened up like a set of fangs, allowing one to attack through the barrier. ~'Kigai no Jōmon' (亀鎧の城門, The Gate of Turtle Shell)- Creates a barrier by combining many small hexagons to form a honeycomb-like structure. Hōyoku no Jōmon (鳳翼の城門, The Gate of Phoenix Wings)- This barrier is created from an obelisk and many planks combining to form a sort of lampshade, resembling folding wings and a crude bird's head/body. '-Shisō Kekkai (四葬結界, Quad Burial Barrier)' This technique seals and locks away a person. Before it is invoked, four halberds are used to trap the target by their hands and legs. Once invoked, the target rises up into the sky and is then sealed in a black coffin-like box with chains wrapping around it. The four halberds then pierce the box all at once. It is seemingly able to keep a person sealed for several hundreds of years. The only known method to break the seal is to recite a particular spell in the presence of the sealed individual. '-Millón Escudo (ミジョン・エスクド, Mijon Esukudo)' A light green hexagonal barrier which is normally fixed to one central area and, when inactive, remains invisible. Upon contact with an outside force, the barrier enlarges to fully protect whatever it is affixed to. The barrier keeps the attack away from the target, gathers the energy in one area, and momentarily absorbs the energy from the attack before forcing the attack outward and away from the shield, dispersing the attack altogether. '-El Escudo (エル・エスクド, Eru Esukudo)' As the practitioner raises their arm, a light green barrier is summoned to block an incoming attack. '-Roppō Fūjin (六方封陣, Hexagon Seal Array)' A 3-dimensional, horizontal and vertical cross-shaped green barrier forms around an opponent, sealing them inside. '-Standing Ovation (スタンディング・オベーション, Sutandingu Obēshon)' Snapping his fingers with hands several times, the practitioner creates a blue, cuboid barrier around the head of his opponent. Bringing the palms of his/her hands together, the practitioner emits a shockwave of Reiatsu from them. When the wave hits his opponent, the barrier turns red before falling away, decapitating the victim in the process. This technique can be used against multiple opponents at once. '--Goyōgai (五養蓋, Five Support Cover)' The practitioner holds their arms above the intended target and envelops them in a translucent, yellow prism of Reiatsu. The prism freezes the state of a person and can be used to hold off death from mortal injuries. '-Hako Okuri (匣遺, Farewell Box)' Sealing an object inside of a box-shaped orange barrier, the practitioner teleports the box wherever he/she wishes it to go. It can even transport the object within another object, like another person. '-Fūsatsu Kakei (封殺火刑, Seal Slaying-Fire Penance)' Appearing as glowing rings upon the wrists of the opponent, this spell blocks off the Reiatsu vents located in the wrists of all Shinigami, resulting in the opponent being incinerated from the inside out by their own Reiatsu. '-Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu (九十六京火架封滅, Ninety-Six Capitol Fire-Suspended Seal Destruction)' Activating on its own when the target is weakened, it pierces them from the inside out with several cross-shaped beams of light, which merge into a single, vaguely star-shaped barrier, with the target sealed inside. Category:Factions